SUMMARY The Administrative and Data Management Core (Core A) will be based at Boston Children's Hospital, and will be directed by Dr. Sola-Visner. Core A will provide administrative, communication, and data management support to all four projects within the PPG and to Core B. Administratively, Core A will be responsible for the management of the overall budget, the establishment of subcontracts with the different sites, and all communications with NIH, including the preparation and submission of progress reports. Core A will also facilitate the communication among members of the PPG, including the organization of monthly meetings, ad- hoc phone or web-based video conferencing, the annual site review visit, and a yearly project leader meeting. Another critical function of Core A will be to establish a state-of-the-art central Data Management System that will support remote data collection, centralized storage, sharing of data, and generation of datasets ready for statistical analysis and mathematical modeling. The support provided by Core A in these areas will be central to the functioning of the PPG and is essential to its success.